Death
is a mythic horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Death is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death carries a violent wake with him, rattling the skulls of the undead, capable of instantly killing any undead it collides with, causing their heads to explode. There is a ghostly trail of wind following Death. Death is almost invincible and cannot be killed from conventional damage, other than a fall of great height, shot to the head, or drowning. Death can only be found in the wild after War, Famine and Pestilence are tamed by the player, although his location will be totally random. The player is more likely to find Death during their travels. It is also given at the end of the Undead Nightmare single player story. Locations Before finishing the Undead Nightmare storyline, Death can be found in the wild. Death's location is entirely random, but is similarly located to the general areas that the other three Horses of the Apocalypse can be found. When near, a notice will come up saying "a mythical creature has appeared in the area". Death will only randomly appear after taming the other three Horses of the Apocalypse prior. *On some occasions Death can be found around Coot's Chapel. *A few times Death has been found south of Broken Tree and Beecher's Hope *Death has also been found just North West of Hendidura Grande (under Las Hermanas), Nuevo Paraiso. *Sometimes it can be found near MacFarlane's Ranch/Hennigan's Stead. *On occasion, Death has been seen near MacFarlane's Ranch in the Hennigan's Stead area. *It has also been found just North of Las Hermanas (near a small cliff up north). Trivia *Death's appearance in-game is different than the biblical version; Death in-game has striking bright blue eyes, a dark brown colored front and a lighter off white hindquarters and mane, while the biblical Death was a completely grayish to yellowish-green; sickly colors similar to that of a corpse. *Death's appearance looks like a cross between the Hungarian Half-bred and the War Horse with some minor variations. *Death is not fully invincible, as many users have seen it die by falling a great height (after a battle with the undead) and being shot in the head. *Death's ability to explode heads does not apply to undead bulls, uninfected humans, horned goats, or horses. *As Death is nearly immune to almost all forms of bodily harm, this horse is a prime choice for the Undead Hunter challenges, especially when the player must use the Torch. Simply stand completely still and allow the undead animal to run up to the horse, then attack it while it uselessly claws at the steed. *You must get Death and kill the Chupacabra (Undead Hunter Challenge - Rank 4) which will allow you to find the Unicorn, so you can complete the Undead Hunter challenge. *Death is the only horse from The Four Horses of the Apocalypse that doesn't have red eyes. *For rank 5 of the 4 Horses of The Apocalypse challenge, charge into Jorge's Gap while riding Death; However, it has been noted that this may sometimes cause the game to become unstable while killing so many undead so fast. To kill the Retcher, run around Mexico untill you find one, unless one appeared in Jorge's Gap. *Upon receiving or breaking Death, you will receive his Blood Pact, which acts like a horse deed. *When doing a missing person mission, bringing Death along will make killing the undead alot easier. *Also, when a town is getting attacked, just run around smashing into the undead. This is an entertaining way to help save the towns. References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html es:Muerte Category:Redemption animals Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures